


The Moment I Saw You

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 5 Those Three Little Words





	The Moment I Saw You

**Title:** The Moment I Saw You  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen Felicity Smoak  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 592  
**Words/Prompts Used:** head over hills, love at first sight, take breath away, match made in heaven, those three little words  
**Written for Game of Cards Phase 12 Challenge 5 Those Three Little Words**

**The Moment I Saw You**

It was late and quiet in the apartment. Oliver and Felicity were snuggled in bed with the lights off but neither one was very sleepy. It had been a long stressful day for both of then and they were having trouble unwinding.

“Felicity, did you really fall in love with me when I brought that bullet riddled laptop to you all those years ago?” Oliver asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Yeah. I took one look at your blue eyes and I fell head over heels in love with you. I thought it was adorable that you were trying to charm me with your bullshit.” Felicity rubbed circles on his chest. “When did you fall in love with me?”

“I don't remember.” Oliver shrugged. He wasn't sure he should tell her his secret.

“Yes you do. Tell me or I’ll make dinner tomorrow night.” Felicity poked him in the chest. “Tell me Oliver.”

“Are we having cereal or sandwiches?” Oliver laughed.

“Oliver! Tell me.” Felicity swatted his chest. “Now!”

“I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you. I guess it was love at first sight.” Oliver looked down at her. “You were a beacon of light in the dark. You gave me hope. I desperately needed hope at that time of my life.”

“I got data off a laptop. It's not like I performed a miracle.” Felicity said against his shoulder. “I don't see how I made that much of an impact.”

Oliver took a breath and decided to come clean with his secret. “The day I brought you the laptop was the second time I saw you not the first. I broke into QC while I was working for Amanda Waller. I heard someone coming and I hid but then I saw you walk into my mother's office. You came in to put a file on her desk and you talked to my photo on her desk. You said I was cute but it was a shame I was dead.”

“I don't remember that. I took files up there all the time.” Felicity sat up. Oliver, did you know who I was when you brought me the laptop?”

Oliver reached out and pulled her back down to his shoulder. “No. Walter gave me your name. I didn't make the connection until I saw you chewing that red pen and I got nervous because you were all I thought about since I saw you that night. My beautiful beacon of light. Felicity, you take my breath away even now.”

“Why haven't you told me about this before now?” Felicity looked up at him. “We’re married. You should have said something before now.”

“I know but I didn't know what you would think if I told you.” Oliver played with a lock of her hair. “I thought maybe you would think I had targeted you on purpose.”

“I don't believe that but I do believe that we are a match made in heaven.” Felicity moved up and kissed him. “Fate must have been putting us in each other’s path even then.”

“I don't know about heaven but we have survived the fires of hell.” Oliver smiled. “I knew the moment I saw you that you were the one I could say those three little words to and mean them with all that I am.”

“Chicken cordon bleu?” Felicity teased.

Oliver laughed. “No. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Felicity kissed him again. “Forever and always.”

“Forever and always.” Oliver repeated as he pulled her closer.


End file.
